


I’m a Fool to Want You

by bobamika



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobamika/pseuds/bobamika
Summary: Time can change a person, at least thats what Eca thinks. It’s been a few years since he’s last been a young nephilim and seen his childhood bullies. What will happen when he sees one from the gang of bullies, Alexander Dismal? Could this be a start to a brand new relationship? Or will they crumble apart slowly?





	I’m a Fool to Want You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first series T—T I suck at writing stories but I’ll do my best! This is work regarding all of my original characters! Enjoy!!

Time changes, the change in time changes who you are as well. Ecaterina was no longer a young nephilim boy, Ecaterina got a little taller, his blue eyes seemed to shine more, his wings no longer grew but that was no longer of his concern. Ecaterina felt like a new person, and it was definitely no lie that he got prettier over time. More cheerful and comfortable with himself after all those years of getting picked on and lack of self esteem. Still as innocent as ever , but much stronger than he was before. He walked into the class with grace each step he took, sitting near some friends he made over the summer recess. His friends treated him with love and unconditional trust, he could trust them and they could trust him with anything they needed. Granted it was just 2 girls, but to him they were much more than an average friend. They were both there, when no one else was. They conversed about the events that happened over the weekend, when a boy, or rather, man walked into the room. Earning stares from the girls, except for Ecaterina. His friends smiled at Ecaterina, making him raise a brow in confusion.

“Is there something on my face?” He asked with a tilt of his head. 

“No but there is someone behind you~” The girls giggled, looking up at the tall figure behind Ecaterina, making Ecaterina turn around and jumping in his seat slightly.   
It was Alexander, THE Alexander Dismal behind him. The boy that used to tease Eca behind class when they were young, the one that always commented how small his wings are or how he had so many freckles on his face it was “an ugly sight”. At that time, it really hurt Ecaterina by those comments, he blinked back to the present time and looked at Alexander who seemed to have made himself comfortable on a chair next to Ecaterina, the girls seemed to have left for ‘privacy’. Ecaterina wanted to cry, why did his friends think leaving was a good idea??

“Good morning, Ecaterina... ~” Alexander said with a low voice, resting his cheek on the palm of his hand. Ecaterina only scoffed, glaring at Alexander lightly. “... Morning- What in heavens could you possibly want with me Mr. Dismal?” Ecaterina said looking away. Alexander only seemed to be even more amused by Ecaterina, which greatly annoyed him. Ecaterina only now got a good look of how different Alexander looks. His skin seemed to have gotten more golden, his white hair has gotten a bit longer and framed his slim face very nicely. He got taller, more muscular, and of course his voice deepened.

What in heavens did they feed this man over summer recess?  
“I just wanted to see my favorite freckled boy, my you suddenly have gotten prettier haven’t you? Granted… Your wings are still so small.” Alexander commented leaning closer to Eca, the table was the only division he and Ecaterina had. Ecaterina’s face fell, his wings drooped lightly. “Is this a joke to you? Are you really going to continue teasing me like this? It’s not funny you know.” He said with a pout. Alexander only smiled. “My apologies dove, I just wanted to poke some fun. On the contrary, I came to you to apologize… Make things better between us? We had a rough start but I would really like to change my ways with you.”

Ecaterina’s face turned into a million shades of red. “It’s whatever, we were young. I’m sure you’ve become more mature now. He looked at Alexander with a smile. “Thank you for apologizing after all these years…” Which only earned a head pat from Alexander  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the end of the day, all the students that stayed for extracurricular clubs are making their way home. Ecaterina was in the classroom wiping any excess paint on the table and materials from his previous work. When there was a knock on the door, thinking it was the arts teacher he walked over to open the door. It revealed not the teacher, but Alexander, his glasses gleamed under the light of the sun setting, his tan skin looked a bit pinker because of the beautiful pink clouds outside reflecting the light on them. Still as handsome as ever.

“Alexander? What-” He was immediately cut off by Alexander leaning closer, holding his much smaller hands in his.  
“I can’t hide it any longer, Ecaterina…” He said, eyes never faltering to look at Ecaterina. He was really confused, his mouth opened in slight shock. “What do you mean? Hiding what?” He asked looking up at the angel.

Alexander only shut the door behind them, bringing Ecaterina’s hand up to his mouth. “... I love you, dove. Ever since we were much younger I’ve loved you, after all these years I’ve waited to make you mine. Please be mine, I beg you…” He whispered, face leaning closer to Ecaterina’s.

Ecaterina felt suffocated, lightheaded from the sudden confession, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Is this love? He can’t bring himself to say no, he looked up at Alexander, red face with embarrassment. This is risky, what would happen if someone found out? “ … I can’t…” He said with a soft voice, looking down at his feet. Alexander rolled his eyes internally, holding Ecaterina’s face to make him look up, stroking his cheek with his thumbs, a smile spread on his face. “Why not my love? Are you afraid of getting caught? I can see it written all over your face…” He chuckled. “Trust me my pretty little dove, I know how we will deal with this. I am tired of other guys looking at you and trying to take you from me, you’re the love of my life… Please?”  
Ecaterina just swallowed a lump on his throat. He’s never been called so many pretty names or gotten confessed to with so much love as this, it made his heart beat so fast it could jump out his chest. The gaze Alexander was giving him was making it harder for him to say no.

“... I love you too... “ He finally said, Alexander only smiled and leaned his forehead agaisnt Ecaterina’s, giving him a soft kiss on Ecaterina’s plush lips. A feeling Ecaterina has never felt, it was all so new to him, all he could do was stand on his toes to reach for more.

Oh, how he fell so easily.


End file.
